


The Secret Room of Hidden Things

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Strap-Ons, rough oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first time they've had more than a few minutes together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Room of Hidden Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If I can Just Have This](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20614) by Traintracks. 



> Inspired by [](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**traintracks**](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/)'s fic [If I Can Just Have This](http://train-tracks.insanejournal.com/27571.html). Unbeta'd so please forgive and/or point out any typos/errors. <3

It's the first time they've had more than a few minutes together, stolen between classes, between studying, between hiding from friends and being forced apart by their Houses.

It's the first time Hermione has brought Millicent here, in the secret room of hidden things, and shown Millicent exactly what the room can do.

It's made a bed for them, slightly bigger than the one Hermione sleeps in at night (the one Hermione lies in and aches for her), but it's drawn in neutral colours, the open curtains a soft purple, the sheets a deep tan. There is no hint of red or green.

Millicent stands next to it and Hermione's already reaching for the clasp of her trousers. She undoes them in a rush and Millicent shrugs them off and kicks them free with her bare feet. And there, at the base of her, stretching her white cotton panties, is something that makes Hermione pulse with want.

She'd sent the shrunken package by school owl only that morning, trying not to blush while equally trying not to get her hopes up. She expected it would take some discussion. She half-expected it to never happen at all.

But Millicent stands before her, her cheeks slightly pink but her gaze hot and piercing, and pushes her knickers down revealing black leather straps that hug her hips and lead toward a flesh-coloured dildo at her centre.

Hermione's mouth waters. She wants to sink to her knees, take it between her lips and suck.

So she does.

It's hard and thick and warm with magic, and it fills Hermione's mouth to the brim. Millicent sighs quietly and rocks her hips. Her fingers tangle into Hermione's hair. She tugs a little. Hermione wants her to yank harder but she doesn't want to pull her mouth off of her long enough to say so. Millicent has a gentle side to her, one that she rarely lets anyone see, but right now Hermione doesn't want gentle.

She relaxes her throat, grabs Millicent's hips, and pulls her hard. Millicent's eyes widen, her voice little more than breath when she says, "Are you certain?" She must recognise the 'yes' in Hermione's eyes and the plea in her fingertips, because a moment later Millicent's grip goes tight. She pulls out until all that remains between Hermione's lips is the tip of the crown, then shoves herself back in. Hard.

Her hips undulate within Hermione's grasp. She yanks on Hermione's hair and thruststhrusts _thrusts_ until Hermione's eyes water and her clit is so swollen and throbbing that Hermione starts to come just by rubbing herself through her underwear.

Millicent stills and trembles, her moans are needy and quiet, restrained like they're in a dusty unused classroom during lunch or tucked away in the girl's toilets between Potions and Charms.

Before they leave the room tonight, Hermione vows to make her scream.

Hermione's mouth feels sore, used, _satisfied_ when Millicent releases her grip and slides the dildo free. She sits back on her knees and watches Millicent lean against a bedpost, catching her breath.

"We didn't even use the bed," Millicent says. She smiles a rare smile, one mirroring the contented bliss spreading throughout Hermione's chest.

"We've an hour before curfew," Hermione says. "There's time."

Millicent's eyes go dark with promise, and in the space of heartbeat, Hermione is wet again for her. Her gaze drops to the dildo between Millicent's thighs—still slick with her own spit—and she trembles with all the possibilities. "There's plenty of time."

 

 


End file.
